Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-173.35.188.76-20111224222517
I honestly think that Trynd's CDs and durations are ridiculous. Many Trynd build's use Youmuu's Ghostblade, which already gives him 15%CD. Brings a 5 second effect of undying from 90 to 76.5, starting from when he uses the ability. His Mocking shout has 100 AD reduc and 60% slow on anyone running away... which is almost every other carry and caster in the game. He has a 9 second flash, which brought down by Youmuu's CDR is 7.65 seconds. When you build crit on him, he crit 80% of the time or more. Combined with a 4 second slow and a range of 660, he is almost guaranteed to catch up to you and get off multiple AAs, which are more than likely to reduce the CD further. The crits effectively rip you to shreds then allow him to spin in for more hits. His attacks scale with missing health, which if you ulti at low health after or during burst (because it is usable in CC), he instantly gains 100 Fury and gets enough crit chance and damage at low health and in his ult to do 600+ on his AA. Everyone that plays Trynd would get either crit runes or ArPen, and assuming you got ArPen, you get 10% ArPen, and 25 more from marks and quints. The IE you are inevitably going to build increases the damage of crits (which at this point is pretty much every AA) to 250% of regular damage. Combining the high damage and a high scaling heal per fury (350ish) with lifesteal items like bloodthirster (gives you 60AD and 25% lifesteal) gets you back at least 150 HP per AA on any champion without more than 100 Armor. Obviously you would say that you need to stop him from farming to beat him, but say he has to hug turret. He can easily crit minions to death and farm+heal. Killed his turret? Even better for him. Killing his lane turret basically gives him free farm as no one is willing to push any lane further than the outer turret before the 10 minute mark, for fear of ganks by the jungler and mid lane. His spin also does major damage to minion waves and further eases his farming ability. Late game, you fight him, and he ults and escapes. Then you find him later and think "Oh his CD must be down." so you gank him, but because his CD is so short, you literally have to jump him on his way back to base or immediately after he finishes heal (with 30 seconds or so) or he will have it again. Say you have killed him. No problem. He will farm up his BT again in under 30 seconds. Late game literally has large minion waves forming every minute or so due to the mechanism of the minion spawn. If he has many AD items (which varies, depending on the stage of the game) he will be able to clear minions with SPIN>AA>AA>AA>SPIN because he has crit chance. Ever tried to hold a turret? Not against Trynd. Defend one turret, he will simply escape and go jungling. While a team fight occurs? He will split push or backdoor, depending on his farm. His high AA damage still lets him take out turrets with about 10 AA (which won't take too much time) and he can simply spin away to escape. Say he is in a team fight and not pushing. You need to burn all your CC on him because of his damage and mobility. If you allow him to get within range of your carry, he will essentially shred his DPS to tiny bits. Because you need to burn all your CC on him, his team is free to do damage to yours. Don't focus him and watch as he chain-kills you one by one by one by one by one.